Badluck
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (Odio los Summary s...) En un mundo en donde los Creepypastas existen, Crysta Badluck, la chica con la peor suerte conocida jamas por su herencia familiar, tratara de cumplir con su trabajo. Demostrarle a la humanidad que son reales. Aunque primero deberá sobrevivir a ellos.


**Bad day to be a Badluck**

 _Todos los humanos nacen con una marca en la piel…una marca que los limita y los hace seguir las reglas de la sociedad al pie de la letra….bien, hay personas, que no tienen esa marca, que simplemente no nacieron con ella. O les fue arrebatada…por ellos mismo o por alguien o algo más._

 _La mayoría, define a los que no tienen esta marca, como "algo extraño", y por ello, les mantienen alejados, marginados, sofocados…_

 _Bien. Mi nombre es Crysta Badluck, ultima del legado Badluck, y mi trabajo es… dar pruebas de la existencia de estas personas._

 _¿Cómo funciona esto, dirán? Bueno… no es tan glamoroso y fantástico como quisiera..._

.

La rubia corría por el pavimento, estaba en medio de una ciclopista dentro del bosque.

 _Esta soy yo._

Las luces detrás suyo se iban apagando de una en una.

\- Bien hecho, Crys. Salir a perseguir a Slenderman a las 2 de la madrugada, ¡Ay! ¡Pero si mereces un premio para superdotados! – Se felicitó sarcásticamente tratando de mantener el paso mientras apuntaba la cámara sobre su hombro para no perderla y gravar a lo que la persiguiera.

 _See… mi familia tiene un dicho. "No salgas de casa sin un trébol" se refieren a que un Badluck nunca debe hacer algo sin pensarlo. Toda nuestra vida debe ser planeada con rapidez, porque si no-_

La chica tropezó de cara al pisar sus agujetas.

\- Ughhh… - Boto un poco y rodo, la cámara lejos de su alcance.

 _Creí que el apellido lo decía todo… Hay que ver, ¿huh?_

La luz detrás de él se apagó, su pie a unos milímetros de la oscuridad. El oxígeno, de por si helado, se volvió pesado de respirar.

 _Muy bien, es tiempo de pensar rápido. Ehhh…._

La menor se arrastró por la cámara y se arrancó los tenis de una patada, raspándose los tobillos con la suela de uno al quitárselo, se levantó con velocidad.

 _Y ahí se quedan mis Converse favoritos…_

Sintió como una cosa casi la atrapaba por la espalda. Slenderman tenía tentáculos, seguro era eso. Se zafo de su sudadera y no paró hasta llegar a civilización. Por suerte la ciclo pista no estaba tan lejos de donde ella se hospedaba en esos momentos.

Se subió a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear.

 _¿Que por qué no la había llevado conmigo desde un inicio? ¿Han intentado pedalear en medio de árboles frondosos, barro y piedras? ¡Si la hubiese llevado seria comida de Slendy en estos momentos!_

La menor iba demasiado rápido, pero gracias a eso logro salir de ahí en una pieza, y hablando de una pieza…

Crysta sonrió nerviosa, ¡lo había logrado! ¡Se había salvado a ella y a la cámara!

\- ¡Bien dicen que la cuarta es la vencida! – Celebró. – ¡Y hey! ¡No me fue tan mal! – Quiso bajar un poco la velocidad al presionar los manubrios, pero… - Oh oh…

La manguera estaba cortada.

\- ¡M-Malditos proxys! – Chillo mientras bajaba con todo lo que tenía a una velocidad no recomendable la pendiente que guiaba del pueblo al bosque.

.

.

.

La rubia llego a su casa exhausta.

Vivía en una casa de un piso. Sus investigaciones no podían costearse algo mejor. Bueno, era un asco…pero era lo que tenía.

Su cabello estaba lleno de hojas y algunas ramitas, a lo mismo que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de barro.

 _See…digamos que aterrizar en el patio de la Señora Jenkins no era la mejor forma de acabar una jornada…¡pero por lo menos estoy viva!_

La chica de ojos miel se dejó caer en el sofá. En todo el trayecto, no había soltado su cámara. Suspiro cansada y la levanto, poniendo "reproducir". Muy bien, no prendía. Fue por las baterías de repuesto. Luego de ponerlas, la cámara reaccionó y comenzó a reproducir.

\- Estática… - Gruño la rubia antes de dejar caer la cámara en su regazo y cerrar los ojos un momento.

" _ **Hoodie, Toby, ustedes a la izquie-…, yo-….derecha. Ábranle paso al maes-… "**_ Una voz en la grabación logro hacerle abrir los ojos. ¿Q-quién?...

Levanto la cámara, absorta en escuchar mejor. Esas voces…había estado tan concentrada tratando de huir que seguramente ni les había prestado atención mientras las gravaba.

" _ **¡Hoodie! ¡Apaga el sis-…de luces..!"**_ La estática aturdía sus sentidos.

\- Hoo…die… - Pronuncio suave. – Toby…

La cámara se apagó, distorsionando la imagen, hasta que dejo ver una toma de 3 figuras saltando de la oscuridad, 2 a la izquierda y una a la derecha. No lograba ver del todo bien, pero había un enorme espacio entre ellas.

\- Ahí debe haber estado Slenderman… - Dijo la chica, concentrándose.

No podía perder esta oportunidad. Pero…pero… Esa imagen era muy poco nítida, que…Oh rayos, nadie creería que era real.

Al hacer zoom en la imagen en pausa, logro visualizar a uno de ellos.

\- ¡Caracoles…! ¡Parece un tipo con un calcetín en la cabeza! –Gruño, ¡tanto para nada!. Además de que la iluminación no le ayudaba, ¡parecería un disfraz casero! – Aunque… - No se rendía, un Badluck jamás se daba por vencido. Teniendo al mundo completamente en su contra, no se podían dar el lujo de hacer eso.

La rubia comenzó a picar botones de la cámara digital, tal vez…si movía el balance de blancos…y le daba luminiscencia a la imagen…lograría ver mejor a los otros dos.

\- Vamos…por favor… - Pidió cada vez más desesperada.

Estaba tan centrada, que no se dio cuenta del sutil olor a gas que invadía el lugar desde la cocina.

\- Solo…un poco…más… - Dijo esto, aumentando el diafragma, números, letras, ajustando por aquí y por allá... - ¡LO TENGO! – celebró, al mismo instante en el que escucho un chasquido.

La casa exploto.

El sillón se botó y cayó sobre ella. La chica retrocedió y se paró, todo estaba en llamas.

\- ¡Agh! – Sollozo, un vidrio se había clavado en su pierna.

No había tiempo de mucho, debía pensar.

\- Un trébol…un trébol… - Decía mordiendo su camisa. Había personas en la casa.

 _De verdad, no tienen idea de cómo odio a esos 3…_

Con valentía y dolor, saco el vidrio. Todo se quemaba.

Sintió que las pisadas estaban cerca.

Asustada, tomo el trozo del material ensangrentado, y al instante en el que una mano la tomo bruscamente del cabello, le clavo eso, lastimándose ella también en el proceso.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME! – Gruño, cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Todo paso demasiado rápido…pero…para ella, las cosas iban en cámara lenta.

Parpadeando, sintió como la levantaban lentamente y la apegaban contra un pecho. Olía mal… Escuchaba su propia respiración. Volviendo a parpadear, se dio cuenta de que estaban afuera de su casa, corriendo de regreso al bosque. Sentía las manos enguantadas sobre la piel de sus brazos, una respiración jadeante al avanzar con rapidez. El oxígeno helado congelar su piel excepto por donde la tomaban las manos.

Sus ojos miel miraron hacia quien la cargaba. El tipo calcetín…

\- Hoo…dy…

El enmascarado no pareció tener el interés en ella, sino en alejarse con ella.

El dolor en la cabeza de la menor era indescriptible, sin aguantarlo por más tiempo…se desmayó.

.

.

.

Crysta recobro poco a poco la conciencia cuando escucho una respiración junto suyo.

Se irguió sujetando su cabeza mientras gemía un poco por el dolor. Tenía una venda en esta.

\- ¿Huh?... – Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una enorme sonrisa enfrente suyo, seguida de unos jadeos de perro. - ¡AHHH! – Grito al verse frente a frente con .

El perro ladro y amenazo con arrancarle la piel de la cara cuando una mano le empujo con facilidad el hocico.

\- Uh… - Jadeo Hoodie apuntándole con una pistola, advirtiéndole que la dejara en paz o sino le haría un agujero entre los ojos.

La chica miro al chico del calcetín. Estaban en una habitación blanca, sin ventanas, solo ellos dos, de hecho, el suelo estaba manchado de su sangre, podía saberlo porque estaba situada justamente donde antaño había estado su cabeza.

Retrocedió un poco de él.

\- ¿Qué harán conmigo? – Le observo fijamente, no tenía miedo. Un Badluck no podía…morir fácilmente. Pero…quizás eso es lo que debería darle más miedo. Era parte de…su maldición.

El otro no respondió.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Piensas violarme? – Pregunto algo cómico.

El otro hizo amago de reír en silencio, solo moviendo sus hombros.

\- ¿Eres…un mimo? – Cada vez estaba menos asustada, a excepción por el perro negro y rojo junto a ella, claro.

El encapuchado pareció pensar un poco, antes de negar casi imperceptible.

\- Hey…eres del tipo callado, ¿huh? Supongo…que no puedo entrevistarte ¿o sí?... – Le contemplo quieta, tratando de acomodarse un poco sin parecer una amenaza e intentando que su pierna no doliera tanto.

Hoodie no hizo ni dijo nada.

La otra comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, solo se quedaba ahí, observándola…en silencio.

\- ¿Puedo…ir al sanitario? – Apretó un poco su mano vendada.

El Proxy le apunto con su arma y el perro gruño un poco a la defensiva, dándole a entender que no iría a ninguna parte.

 _Y… esta es justamente la parte que no me gusta de mi trabajo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola chicos! ¡He vuelto a esta clase de fanfics! ¡A decir verdad es mi segundo Fic, pero planeo hacer este más divertido!**

 **¡De cualquier forma, espero les haya gustado!**

 **¡Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión!**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 **¡Mii, fuera!**


End file.
